Nubes
by 9900girl
Summary: Tenia que irse de inmediato si no quería meterse en problemas,pero no podía,no podía dejar de observarla y tuvo sus consecuencias. Bueno aqui vengo con otro Fic...que espero continuarlo si os gusta XD .Gracias por pasarse y leerlo y si quieren dejen algun reviews
1. Chapter 1

**N/A= **_Bueno aqui estamos de nuevo con otra historia en mente,ante todo gracias por pasarse y leer y si quieren dejarme algun review para saber vuestra opinion..espero que disfruten de la lectura y que sea de su agrado...GRACIAS!_

Tormenta,eso era lo que el cielo con sus gigantescas nubes reflejaban esa noche.

Teresa Lisbon miraba a través de la ventana como se aproximaba velozmente la tormenta,tenia que terminar pronto el papeleo para llegar rápida a su casa.

No habia sido un mes muy facil,para nada,habia sido el peor més que pudiera recordad en toda su vida,aparte de la muerte de su madre y esque en ese mes había ocurrido..la aparición de jane despues de sus 6 meses fuera y con su plan en mente,la muerte de su jefe,el plan fallado,sin ninguna ventaja ..bueno solamente que conseguimos una cómplice más,que ademas de ser una psicópata se acostó con Patrick Jane.

Ella no podia,no debia que esos pensamientos la derumbaran,si salio adelante en esos 6 meses ahora no seria menos, pasa suavemente una mano por su pelo mientras respira profundamente y coge su maletin negro,a continuación se dirige hacia su coche rumbo a casa.

El cielo cada vez se teñia mas de negro,cada minuto,cada segundo daba paso a la oscuridad máxima …de repente suena su telefono...

-Lisbon..-responde ella.

-¿Donde estás?

-Hombre Jane hola a ti tambien -dice con sarcasmo.

-Hola,bueno responde.

-estoy en mi coche

-Perfecto,necesito que me recojas.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque como no lo hagas cogeré un enorme resfriado.

-Pero ¿y tu coche?

-Aparentemente muerto.

-Como no.

-Bueno ¿vienes?

-dime la dirección y voy para allá.

10 minutos más tarde.

Lisbon llego al sitio donde jane le había dicho,y lo vio rápidamente como se dirigía hacia el asiento de copiloto.

-Gracias por recogerme.

-de nada...

-Si quieres invitarme a un té,yo encantado-dice con su sonrisa.

-Jane,va a empezar a llover dentro de poco.

-Por eso mismo,me quedo en tu casa hasta que amaine.

-Ni de broma-dice con una sonrisa bromista.

-Anda-dice poniendo pucheros...-ademas así podemos hablar.

-No hay nada de que hablar jane,no pongas excusas.

-¿Por qué si no crees que quiero ir a tu casa?

Lisbon se calla.

-Exacto,para hablar.

-Jane he dicho que no.

-Sabes que necesitamos hablar Lisbon.

-Eres cabezota ¿lo sabias?

-No querida,soy realista- dice mostrando como no,otra de sus sonrisas.

-Esta bien pero después seras tu mismo el que te lleve a casa a patita.

-Perfecto.

No dijeron nada más durante el viaje,pero lo que si hicieron fue mirarse de reojo tanto el uno como el otro y ambos lo sabían.

En cuanto apagaron el motor el cielo retumbó y empezó a llover,era cuestión de poco segundos que se escucharan los truenos.

-Genial,ahora nos vamos a empapar.

-Vamos rápido-dice el divertido.

-Aun así jane,nos vamos a empapar.

-Da igual ¿vamos?

Ella lo mira fijamente y asiente con la cabeza.

-a la vez -dice el

-A la de una

-A la de dos,y a la de tres -dice el con trampa

-Eso no vale Patrick Jane.-Dice saliendo rapidamente para acanzarlo

-Todo vale querida -dice apareciendo enfrente suya y guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres un tramposo.

-Si quieres discutirlo aquí,no hay problema.

Ella se da cuenta de que ambos están empapados.A él se le puede ver como su cabellos dorados se tiñen de castaño y como su cara esta repleta de gotas de lluvia haciendo que su deseo de besarlo se incremente al 80 % de lo normal.

El sin embargo se da cuenta de como su camiseta se ajusta increiblemente contra su cuerpo,como su pelo negro sigue siendo del mismo color aunque hace que ella este mas sexy de lo normal.

-Cierto..-y empieza a correr en dirección a su portal.

*****trueno*** **es lo que se escucha mientras se dirige tras ella.

-No veas como viene hoy la tormenta-dice alcanzándola.

-Entra.

-Gracias.

-Lo que decía,estamos empapados.

-Cierto,pero a sido divertido-dice riéndose.

-Claro lo que tu digas.

-Ahora hay un problema.

-¿Cual?

-Pues que no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Exacto.

-¿Exacto?

-Te arriesgabas a eso,con venir a mi casa.

-Ya pero...así cojo un resfriado y tu no querrás que yo me ponga enfermo ¿verdad?-silba

-Eres de lo que no hay...espera aquí anda.

-No me muevo.

Ella sube las escaleras y busca ropa de alguno de sus hermanos,seguro que le valían.

-Aquí tienes,primero voy yo a ducharme y cambiarme y después sera tu turno.

-Muy amable Teresa.

-Lo sé -dice ya subiendo de nuevo las escaleras y perdiéndolo de vista.

Y el se queda solo con una sonrisa entre sus labios,deja la ropa encima del sofá y empiezando a observar de nuevo la casa.

Después de un rato observando se empieza a aburrir y eso no le gusta nada a Patrick Jane ….lo que hace que su cabeza empiece a maniobrar pequeñas locuras ,ve que ella no baja se empieza a preocupar,vaya que se hubiera resbalado y se hubiera echo daño al salir,así que como todo caballero empieza a rescatar a su pequeña princesa y por eso empieza a subir lentamente las escaleras con su ropa en mano..-tenia que tener alguna escusa si lo pillaba-empieza a observar las puertas de las habitaciones y se acerca a cada una de ella haber si detecta movimientos.

En una escucha algo,la abre lentamente y empieza a observar detrás de ella,Y pueda verla,allí estaba saliendo del baño en ese preciso momento con una toalla y su pelo suelto,sabia perfectamente que tenia que escapar de esa situación cuanto antes...,pero era eso mas o menos lo que se pensaba encontrar al subir las escaleras,estaba de pie buscando alguna ropa cómoda que ponerse mientras tarareaba una canción aunque mas bien parecía una nana,estaba hermosa recién salida de la ducha y el tenia que irse de inmediato si no quería meterse en problemas,pero no podía,no podía dejar de observarla y tuvo sus consecuencias.

-¿Quien anda hay?

Jane rapidamente retrocede,pero demasiado tarde ella abre la puerta de par en par y lo pilla.

-¿Seras?¿Que se supone que haces hay jane?-dice cruzandose de brazos.

-Yo ee ss to ammm,estaba de paso,creía que ya habrías terminado.¿cuanto tardan las mujeres en bañarse?-dice poniendo cara rara.

-No intentes cambiar de conversación Patrick Jane-dice gritando.

-Y yo no la cambio ¿me puedo duchar ya?

-NO-dice cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-Ok pues NO TARDES

-JANE! te la estas jugando mas te vale irte al salón ahora mismo.

-Como ordenes-dice riendose.

Después de 5 minutos se escuchaban pasos por las escaleras.

-Ala,ya te puedes ir a duchar.

-Ya era hora.

-Tengo armas en mi casa,si quieres puedes observarlas-dice amenazante.

-Mejor sera irme ya a la ducha.

-Sera mejor,si.

Despues de que el se hubiera marchado Lisbon se acerco a la cocina preparando agua para un té o para varios y otra para hacer su café...mientras el agua hervía ella comenzó a observar a través de la ventana no para de llover y de tronar.

Al parecer esto iba para largo.

**_Gracias por leer :)_**  
**_ ¿Que les parece?¿sigo? reviews ;)  
_**


	2. Chocolate y nata

**N/A** _=Bueno antes _de nada Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que leen XD Son únicos...Aqui vengo con otro capitulo y tengo que admitir que me diverti escribiendolo..espero comos siempre que os guste y GRACIAS!.

Empezó a saborear lentamente su café,no había nada como tomar un buen café caliente con ese pasado mas o menos 10 minutos desde que jane se fue a la ducha y ese pensamiento le hizo recordad a Lisbon cuando lo pillo espiando detrás de su puerta..."Estaba de paso" sera imbecil como si se cree que nací ayer..-rueda los ojos- estaba claro que merecia una venganza..pero ¿cual?-dejó el café encima de la mesa y pensó detenidamente...

Tal vez si voy arriba con la excusa de que...-no se le ocurre nada-..da igual voy arriba y si me pilla improviso...

Empieza a subir las escaleras despacio y cuando llega arriba se detiene en frente de la puerta,pega lentamente su oído contra ella pero no consigue oír nada ¿que hacia ahora?¿abría la puerta?a el le faltó tiempo para abrirla¿por que ella seria menos? Coge suavemente el pomo de la puerta y la abre,empieza a mirar -no ve nada-decide entrar completamente en la habitación,nada allí y en el cuarto de baño nada tampoco ¿donde se había metido?

-No se debe espiar Teresa Lisbon,es de mala educación-dice contra su oído suavemente.

A ella le dan escalofríos ante ese gesto.

-No estaba espiando.

-¿A no? Y ¿que hacías entonces?-lo dice poniéndose enfrente de ella para escuchar divertido su respuesta.

-Estaba de paso-dice observando detenidamente la ropa que le dio de su hermano,ya puesta sobre el,le queda genial como ella pensó desde un principio.

-Muy mala excusa.

-Pues es la que tu distes.

-No,yo la di con algo mas de información...-de repente se calla,la mira fijamente y se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer...

-Ajá te pille Patrick Jane...

A el se le empieza a dibujar una sonrisa..

-¿Desde cuando la alumna es tan buena como el profesor?

-Desde que lleva aprendiendo 10 años de el -dice riéndose con el.

Se quedan en silencio

-He echo té y café ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

-Oye-dice mientras bajaban-¿no se te abra ocurrido cotillear en mi habitación,verdad?

-Para nada-dice caminando delante de ella y llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

-Jane..

-Te he dicho que no ¿no me crees?-dice ahora mirándola fijamente.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Me ofendes Teresa..-dice con pucheros.-Pero es cierto lo hice

-¿Ves? Es imposible creer nada de ti .Así que por eso no vas a tomar tu té

-Yo necesito mi té.

-Ahhh haberlo pensado antes de hacer travesuras...

-Tu también las has echo..¿no mereces un castigo?

-Mi castigo lo tengo justo delante.

-Eres mala,pero muy bien si quieres jugar pues juguemos ¿no?

-Yo no quiero jugar.

-Pues entonces dame mi té..

-De eso nada -dice divertida

-No hagas que te quite de encima.

-¿me vas a matar de nuevo?-dice sorprendida.

En ese momento se callan los dos...recuerdan ese momento,recuerdan el momento del disparo y recuerdan como no, las palabras...

-Bueno toma tu té anda...-dice cambiando de asunto.

-Sabes que nunca te haría daño ¿verdad?-dice colocándose a su lado del sofá.

-Lo sé...pero si te soy sincera dude por un momento de ti.

-¿Dudaste?¿como dudaste?-dice ahora sí,algo ofendido.

-En esos seis meses sin verte,sin hablarte y viendo tus acciones pues creía que ya no eras tú,que no eras Patrick Jane...sé que por tu venganza eres capaz de cambiar por eso dudé.

-Lisbon,mi venganza es eso venganza,pero nunca podria ante eso hacerte daño,ni a ti,ni al resto del equipo.

-Me alegra saberlo-dice con sonrisa tristona.

En ese momento jane decide poner su té encima de la mesa y acercarse mas a ella.

-Escúchame Lisbon,nunca te haría daño ¿lo entiendes?..deberías de saberlo desde hace mucho con mirarme a los ojos,como ya la alumna es mas buena que el profesor...-dice eso con alto tono de diversión.

-Y es cierto,estoy muy cerca de pillarte.

-Pero nunca me alcanzaras querida.

-ya veremos.

-ya veremos.

-¿Esta bueno el té?

-Si,delicioso.

-Me alegro..-mira hacia todos los lados menos hacia el-.¿Y ahora que?

-Pues no se...¿vemos una peli?

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas-dice con una sonrisa.

-Pero Lisbon ¿no escuchas?

-¿El que?

-Tronar,lleva tronando sin parar desde que llegamos aquí.

-Esta bien,vemos una peli.

-Elijo yo.

-De eso nada.

-Pues que no sea antigua por favor,no por esta vez.

-Vale...

-Que no sea de acción

-¿Y eso?

-No me gustan -dice riéndose.

-¿Como?-dice incrédula-

-Vale,elige la que quieras.

-Así me gusta.

Después de 3 minutos llegaba ella con una película en mano.

-Haber que me traes.

-Pues una película preciosa,como siempre.-Estira la mano y se la muestra.

-Un paseo para recordad.

-Exacto.

-Es romántica.

-Si,mas o menos.

-De mas o menos nada Lisbon,es romántica

-Pero también es de drama.

-Pero me sorprende-dice riendose.

-Pues no te sorprendas.,toma ponla.

-Yo no se

-Pues aprende,voy a por helados ¿quieres?

-¿Ahora?Hace frio

-Pues traigo mantas-aparece una gran sonrisa.¿quieres o no?

-Esta bien,quiero.

Al rato aparece con dos fuentes de helado una de chocolate y otra de nata.

-Yo quiero de chocolate.

-Y yo también,no te digo.

-Vale,hacemos una cosa,mitad de uno mitad de otro.¿vale?

-Ok..¿la has puesto ya?

-Creo que si.

Se sientan ambos al lado uno de otro y con una manta y como no,con sus respectivos helados,coge el mando a distancia y empieza a ver la peli.

-¿Es triste?-pregunta el

-Sip.

-¿Por que?

-No querrás que te lo cuente.

-Tiene cáncer.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Ingenio Lisbon,ingenio

En ese momento ella ve la caratula de la pelicula.

-Claro,y también leyendo de que trata-dice sonriendo.

-Bueno,así también.

-Oye cuando termines tu mitad del helado me lo das ehh,no me seas tramposo,la mitad jane.

-Ok,ok la mitad.

-Calla que empieza.

**¿Os a gustado?¿Que les parece? :S el proximo va a ser más romantico XD.**

**Gracias por pasarse y leer y si quieren dejen reviews ;)  
**


	3. Momentos

**N/A =**_Hola a todos quí vengo con otro nuevo capitulo XD Espero que os guste.Y gracias a todos por leer y a los que dejan Reviews son maravillosos ;)  
_

Bajo la luz de los relámpagos,la lluvia que caía y los truenos que rasgaban el cielo,Lisbon comenzó a llorar.

Las lagrimas que habían aguantado durante largo tiempo fueron por fin liberadas bajo el oscuro velo de la lluvia, no era de esas de expresar sus sentimiento,ella era fuerte,ella no lloraba..pero esa película tenia algo que la sensibilizaba...Eran lágrimas si,pero unas lagrimas que intentaba ocultarlas de la mejor forma posible para que el hombre de al lado no las viera.

Sabia que era una locura,que por supuesto Jane se habría dado cuenta de su llanto desde el principio,pero ella era terca y seguía ocultándolo de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Eso son lagrimas?-pregunta el con un hilo de voz suave.

Ella no se giraba.

-Bueno...si,esque es muy triste ¿no te parece?

-Si,no tenias que haberla elegido.

-Estoy bien.

-Ya lo veo.

-Bueno ya a acabado¿te gusto?

-Si,mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

-Ya te dije que era preciosa.

-Bueno y...¿ahora que?

-¿Todavía llueve?-hace la pregunta a la vez que se asomaba a la ventana.

La lluvia caía con fuerza casi sin poder distinguir las gotas...

-Me va a parecer que si.

-Bueno sera mejor que te quedes por esta noche.-se rinde al fin.

-No quiero molestar.

-Sabes que no...

-¿Segura?

-No hagas que me arrepienta Jane.

-Ok,me quedo.

-Muy bien voy a buscar una almohada y más mantas.

-Pero yo todavía no quiero dormir-dice como un niño pequeño.

-Jane las 12:20 de la noche y ¿no quieres dormir?

El niega con la cabeza.

-Pues yo si quiero,Ademas ¿que piensas hacer a estas horas?

-No se,un juego,hablar...-la mira divertido a los ojos.

-Para nada...

-Por favor Lisbon,no me dejes solo.

-Eres de lo que no hay...media hora y se acabó.

-Muy bien ¿jugamos?

-Yo prefiero hablar.

-¿De que?-dice sentándose de nuevo.

-No lo sé pero jugar contigo si que no.

-Vale-dice riendose-hablemos ¿tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme?

-Ninguna-dice sentandose.

-No me lo creo,alguna debes tener.

-Ahora mismo no caigo-dice inocentemente,no sabe con quien esta hablando.

-Si que caes,siento decírtelo pero eres una muy mala mentirosa,tus ojos te engañan ademas de tus gestos.

-¿Tienes tú alguna pregunta?-dice mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues la verdad esque si.

-Y ¿cual es?

-¿Cual es el mejor momento que has pasado conmigo?.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si-dice riendose-mojate Lisbon,sé que son todos y cada uno de ellos pero elige solamente uno.

-Lo tuyo es increíble-dice pero con una sonrisa amenazante en sus labios.

- Solo di un momento.

-Ufff haber,cada vez que dices alguna de tus opiniones respecto al caso y das en el clavo por difícil y inmaginable que parezca y dejas a todos con la boca abierta.

-Umm bueno yo me refería a uno tuyo y mio algún momento en especial.

-Pues no se-dice avergonzada y cabizbaja.

-O,si que sabes-dice mirando abajo para encontrarse con su cara-y si me miras a los ojos te lo diré yo por tí.

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente.

-Haber...Si,ya se cual es-dice divertido-

-¿Y cual es?-dice sorprendida.

-O pero si tu lo sabes querida.

-Dimelo.

-Cuando bailamos,eso es lo que has pensado,bueno en realidad has pensado:es realemente dificil decidirse ¿cual le digo? Cuando nos conocimos,cuando me regalo la rana,cuando hicimos la caida de confianza,cuando bailamos,cuando siempre esta hay para salvarme,cuando dice alguna de sus bromas,cuando...

-OK OK,para.

-¿No quieres que siga?-dice riéndose por el color de sus mejillas.

-No,ademas no has dado ni una.

-¿Enserio sigues mintiendo?¿no has tenido suficiente?

-Bueno ahora te toca a ti.¿y tu mejor momento conmigo?

-Facil,cuando me gritas

-¿enserio?

-No lo sé ¿tu que piensas?Deberías ver a través de mi y decirme que es lo que pienso.

-Muy bien,mirame fijamente.

El la mira...durante un largo minuto.

-Vale,ya sé

-¿Enserio? Haber dime.

Has pensado:Mi mejor momento con ella...cuando me apoya y me ayuda,cuando siempre tiene palabras para consolarme en algún momento difícil y está a mi lado.

-Te han faltado cosas.

-¿Enserio?

-Sip.

-¿Cuales?

-Pronto te las diré,ahora otra pregunta que tengas para mi.

-Jane no tengo ninguna.

-Pues algo que quieras saber,algo que quieras que te responda o algo que quieres que te aclare.

-Nada.

-¿Te sigo leyendo la mente?

-NO.

-Pues entonces sé sincera conmigo.

-Vale ¿alguna pregunta que quiera hacerte?.

-Exacto.

-Pues ...¿alguna vez has pensado en seguir adelante?

El la mira y se queda en silencio.

-Si,lo he pensado y lo haré.

Ella no dice nada...y hay unos minutos bastante incomodos.

-Sera mejor irse a dormir ya.

-Si,te voy a ir a por unas mantas más.

_3 minutos depués._

-Ten.

-Muchas gracias Lisbon.

-De nada...

Da media vuelta para irse pero se vuelve hacia el.

-¿Que cosas me han faltado por leerte?.

El deja las mantas encima del sofá y se vuelve para mirarla.

-Mi mejor momento contigo son todos y cada uno de ellos,cada vez que te veo reír por alguna de mis chorradas,cada vez que hago que te sonrojes,cada vez que me regañas,cada vez que te observo trabajar tranquila en tu oficina y yo tumbado en tu sofá,cada vez que me ayudas,que me apoyas y cada vez que estas conmigo,cuando bailamos,cuando te hipnoticé,cuando arriesgas tu trabajo por mi...-¿Sigo?.

-Son muchos momentos-le regala una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-Si-hay un momento de silencio-Buenas noches Teresa.

Ella se acerca hasta quedar a poco centímetros de su cara y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

El se quedo inmóvil ante tal gesto..

-Buenas noches Jane.

**N/A=**_¿Les gusta? ...Espero que así sea...Gracias por pasarse y leerlo :) ¿Reviews?  
_


	4. Amaneceres

Fue solo un beso,un beso nada más en la mejilla y bastó para que Lisbon volviera a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en su barriga como si fuera tuviera 15 años.

No podía explicar lo que ese hombre la hacía sentir .Se sentó al borde de su cama y miró el reloj 02:06...Tenia que dormir o sino mañana tendría una cara espantosa,estaría cansada y no tendría las ganas de soportar el papeleo después del caso.

Se tumbó de nuevo en su cama,hacia frio pero ella no le dio la más mínima importancia a ese detalle,dio varios suspiros uno detrás de otro y no sabia muy bien por qué,pero le ayudaba a relajarse...Cerró los ojos y al cabo de 10 minutos se durmió.

Por otra parte Patrick Jane estaba tumbado en el sofá ¿Que era lo que sentía?Sabia muy bien lo que era ,pero se engañaba a sí mismo una y otra vez,el único momento en el que no se engaño fue en el momento del disparo ¿como fue posible haber soltado un Te quiero?El sabia porque lo había soltado y que significaba cada una de esas consonantes y vocales.

Teresa Lisbon esa mujer fuerte,segura,buena y trabajadora como ninguna otra,una mujer que le hacia sentir un nuevo Patrick Jane,una mujer que lo conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo,una mujer que siempre,siempre en cualquier situación estaba con él,una mujer que lo quiere o eso era lo que el temía o mejor dicho Creía pero definitivamente una mujer que vale más de lo que él pueda darle.

Con todos esos pensamientos cerró los ojos y pensó en ella,al cabo de 6 minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Las 7:00 y esa horrible alarma avisando de despertarse...

Teresa Lisbon se movio de un lado a otro,no quería levantarse,estaba muy cansada.

Los rayos de Luz que se asomaban por sus persianas le daban los buenos días,ella se levantó hacia la ventana y había un magnifico cielo despejado con alguna que otra nube.

Un olor reconocible al olfato de Teresa Lisbon le decía que alguien había prepara un café,bajó y se encontró con su consultor Patrick Jane sentado en la mesa con un té en mano...

-Buenos días.-decía el con su brillante sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Te he echo café.

-Lo sé,huele desde mi habitación.

-Pues sera mejor que te sirvas cuanto antes si no quieres que se enfrie.

-¿Hace cuanto te has despertado?

-Hace una media hora mas o menos...

-Madrugador-dice con una sonrisa.

-Creeme que no soy madrugador para nada...

.No hace falta que lo jures jane,lo imagino cada vez que vienes a las tantas a la CBI.

-Claro-dice riendo-tu tan astuta como siempre.

-Se hace lo que se puede-dice sirviendose su café.

-¿Que aventura nos esperara hoy?

-Puede que ninguna.

-Cierto,pero puede que si.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Lisbon..

-Lisbon -responde ella

-Jefa,tenemos un caso-dice Van Pelt-Al parecer un Hombre de unos 30 años a sido encontrado muerto en mitad de la calle,con varias puñaladas en el pecho y un claro golpe en la cabeza.

-Muy bien Van Pelt vamos para allá.

-¿Vamos?-dijo van pelt asombrada.

Lisbon mira rapidamente a Jane y este estaba riéndose.

-Queria decir Voy.

-Jefa,¿esta jane con usted?

-Por supuesto que no.-se empieza a sonrojar.

-Tranquila Lisbon,no hace falta que me ocultes.-dijo jane divertido desde el fondo.

-Van Pelt lo dicho,vamos para allá.

-Muy bien jefa.¿Que hace jane con usted?Si me permite la pregunta claro-se escullo risas a través del teléfono.

-No es lo que parece,simplemente ayer su coche murió y yo lo recogí se tomó un té en mi casa y como había tormenta pasó la noche en mi sofá pero ¿que hago yo dándote explicaciones? A trabajar.

-A la orden Jefa-dijo pero con unas risas que no pasaron desapercibidas.

-¿A que a sido gracioso?-dijo jane con su té llevandoselo a la boca.

-Tenemos un caso así que andando.

Lisbon se dirigía arriba a cambiarse,pero ante de desaparecer se volvio hacia el ..

-Ahh y no a sido gracioso en absoluto

Después de eso,sí que desapareció por sus escaleras,dejando a Patrick Jane con una sonrisa sin desaparecer en sus labios.

El día parecía no terminar nunca,el caso se estaba complicando o eso pensaba ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse su consultor hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer...Sorprender.

Otro caso más resuelto gracias a el,aunque tambien ellos hacia su parte, había que reconocer que sin Jane estaban un poco perdidos.

Esa noche Lisbon no hizo nada nuevo,ocuparse del papeleo por culpa de su consultor.¿No podía resolver un caso sin meterse en líos? Era un autentico dolor de cabeza.

-Teresa,Teresa-decia asomando por la puerta y moviendo las manos.

-¿Que quieres Patrick?-dijo su nombre de pila ya que este hizo lo mismo.

En el aparece una sonrisa..-Tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto.

-Créeme que no lo hago por gusto..pensándolo bien es por tu culpa.

-Bueno,nos vamos.

-Si claro.

-Venga -el va hacia ella y coge su abrigo.

-¿A donde crees que vamos Jane?

-A comer con los chicos,hemos resuelto un caso.

-Estar loco,no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-Venga-pone pucheros-lo pasaremos bien,no me seas una aburrida Lisbon.

-Esta bien,vamos.

Ya en el coche...

-¿Jane? -pregunta la pelirroja

-Uhmm?

-¿A donde nos llevas?

-Paciencia Grace.

-Esto es una locura-dice rigsby.

-Dejar conducir a Jane a estas horas,si que es una locura-añade Lisbon.

El la mira de reojo..

-Jane ¿puedo hacerte una pegunta?-dice el asiatico.

-Claro...

-¿Que hacías amaneciendo esta mañana en casa de la jefa?.

En ese momento Lisbon estaba bebiendo agua,con la que casi se atraganta.

-¿Como?-dijo Lisbon.

-Es una pregunta que hemos pensado los tres.

Jane en ese momento tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas.

-Querido Cho ¿tu que crees?

-Jane No les des ideas equivocadas-decia Lisbon más roja imposible.

-Hemos llegado -soltó jane.

Los tres agentes miraron tras sus ventanillas...Solo veian agua.

-Jane ….

-¿Si Rigsby?

-Esto es la playa

-Lo sé-decía divertido.

-Definitivamente jane,estás majareta.

-Venga ya Lisbon,es un sitio romántico,tranquilo,relajante ideal para comer unas pizzas.

-Vosotros dos,sí que sois raros-añadió van pelt.

...

-Las pizzas,estaban de muerte-soltó rigsby.

-Lo tuyo si que es obsesión por la comida.-dijo Cho sin mostrar señales apenas.

-Apuesto 10 dolares a que nuestro amigo rigsby no se mete en el agua-agrego jane con su sonrisa

-Igual-añadio el asiatico.

-Que sean 20 -dijo rigsby poniendose en marcha.

Cho miraba con seriedad,aunque tambien con diversión y no pudo evitar poner los ojos como platos cuando vio que rigsby se habia metido de golpe.

-Y encima de golpe ehh-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Esta buena el agua?-grito cho.

-Esta increible,veniros-afirmó.

-Ya lo has oído cho-agrego jane.

El se quito la camisa y corrió con decisión hacia el agua.

-Y de golpe se mete el tio-dijo jane gracioso.

-Están todos como cabras-soltó Lisbon.

-JANE-grita rigsby

-¿Que quieres?

-Vente con nosotros.

-Creo que paso.

-Gallina-dijo cho.

-¿Que ocurre?¿el machote no quiere mojarse?-dijo rigsby.

Sabian que retándole jane aceptaría.

-Solo iré si vosotras dos nos seguís después.

-Echo-dijo la pelirroja,sin contar con la opinión de su jefa.

-Ni de broma-añadio demasiado tarde.

-Te toma la palabra Grace-dijo jane lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír lo que dijo Lisbon,aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Vamos jefa?

-Ni de coña.

-Pues yo si voy

Jane se había metido de golpe como sus otros dos compañeros,van pelt no de golpe,pero sí bastante rápida.

-LISBON !-grita jane.

Ella no contesta,solo observa...pero se levanta y camina despacio hacia la orilla

-Lisbon!

-¿Que quieres jane?

-como no te metas ahora mismo juro que salgo a por ti...

-1-no me meto ni de broma..2-como te atrevas a hacer eso te meto una ….y bien grande en tu nariz.

-¿has acabado?

-Si

-no te piensas meter...¿no?

-ni borracha..

-muy bien...1-vas a meterte 2 porque estas deseando...

-Jane leeme los labios...NO ME PIENSO METER...

En ese momento jane sale despacio del agua...se puede admirar su torso perfectamente construido y en ese momento Lisbon no puede evitar ponerse roja...

-Jane...ni un solo paso mas...

-o que?

Lisbon sale corriendo de su posicion y jane tras ella.. rapido-piensa-muy rapido..-pero no lo suficiente.

-te atrapé...-dice tirandola a la arena y cayendo encima de ella...

Son solo segundos los que permanecen mirandose fijamente,pero son suficientes.

El se quita y se ponen de pie los dos..

-¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

-Esta bien,esta bien sera...por las malas -y empieza a correr,pero no le sirve de nada

Jane la coge por su hombro y ella patalea...

-JANEE,JANEE -grita...No te atrevas...

En ese momento el equipo esta riendose mientra miran a jane acercarse

-¿Que pensais que le hara la jefa después?-van pelt.

-Un puñetazo en la nariz.-dice rigsby

-yo creo que va a ser mas de uno-dijo cho.

-Esta fria...

-Que va,¿estas preparada?

-N...

No le da tiempo a contestar porque el ya la a tirado al agua...

Todos se empiezan a reir.

Ella sale del agua y lo prometido es deuda,le da un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz a su querido consultor.

**N/A** =_Me hace gracia como terminó el anterior capitulo y este XD._

_¿Que les parece?¿les gustó? ¿Reviews? :)  
_


	5. Lo diré bajito

**N/A =**_Hola a aquí os traigo otro capitulo :p que espero os guste,la verdad esque no se cuando voy a terminar este fic jajaja Puede que le quede varios capitulos más..  
_

_Gracias a todos los que pasan y leen y a los que dejan reviews :D me alegran!...Disfruten de la lectura.  
_

*Ella sale del agua y lo prometido es deuda,le da un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz a su querido consultor.*

...

-Auchhh-grita jane poniendo su mano hacía donde provenía el dolor.

-Te lo tenias merecido.-dijo Lisbon cruzando los brazos.

-Y encima te avisó-dijo cho,sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa,al contrario de sus compañeros.

Cuando jane se quito la mano,pudieron observar que el golpe fue mas fuerte de lo que creían...

-Dios jane,estas sangrando.-agrego van pelt.

-¿Y como no quieres que sangre con el puñetazo que me a dado?

-Es mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Lisbon...¿arepentida.?

-Mejor-dijo rigsby

En el coche...

-Gracias jefa,por traerme.

-De nada van pelt.

-Que te recuperes Jane-decia con sonrisas.

-Necesitare a alguien que me cuide durante toda la noche.

Momento en el que Lisbon lo mira descaradamente, fue dejando a sus ocupantes en sus respectivas casas,hasta que solo quedaban ella y jane.

-Bueno...

-Sueltalo jane.

-¿Que?

-Cuando dices bueno...,es que vas a decir algo o tiene planeado algo.

-Solo digo que es hora de irnos a tu casa.

-¿Irnos?¿como que irnos?

-No pensaras dejarme toda la noche así.

-¿Así como?

-Con la nariz echa polvo .

-Te lo mereces por no haberme echo caso.

-Buena venga,¿vamos?

Lisbon no pensaba realmente llevarlo a su casa pero resulta que aparcó allí y sin pasar por el motel de jane.

-Entra.

-Entro.

-¿Te diviertes? Porque yo no.

-Pues yo si.

-Sientate ..voy a por unas gasas y a por lo demás.

-Muy bien.

….

-Aquí tienes,todo lo necesario para limpiarte y curarte.

-Yo solo no puedo Lisbon.

-Pues tendrás que poder.

-¿No puedes ayudarme?

Lisbon resopla,verdaderamente no quería hacerlo,pero se sienta.

-Ahora no te muevas.

Ella se acercó a curarlo y el obediente,no se movió.

Estaban cerca y era por eso que Lisbon no quería curarlo...

-Te he dado una buena..-se rio.

-Si, y duele.

-Lo siento jane,pero no me hiciste caso.

-Y no te volvería hacer caso,vale la pena.

-¿A si?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué valió la pena?.

-Porque parecías realmente adorable debajo del agua.

Lisbon se ruborizó y tembló,aunque no se notara mucho,fue lo suficiente para que jane si lo notara.

-Esto ya está.

-Gracias.

-De nada.,ahora sera mejor ir a descansar.

-No sin antes una buena ducha-se rio .

-Ve tu primero.

-No,tu.

-Jane he dicho Tu y punto,si no quieres te vas.

-Ok,ok voy yo.

Después de una buena ducha,lisbon,fue otra vez a por unas mantas y una almohada para jane,pero cuando volvió no lo encontró.

-Jane...Jane!-Ninguna respuesta.

Fue arriba,porque tendría que estar allí.

-¿Jane?¿estas aquí?

Entra en su habitación y casi le da algo al encontrarse a Patrick Jane tumbado de lado en su cama fingiendo dormir.

-Definitivamente tu no estas bien de la cabeza.-se acerca a su lado.

-Se que no estas durmiendo,así que mejor que me respondas.

-Si Lisbon,tu cama es muy cómoda

-Me alegro,ahora vete a tu supuesta cama.

-¿No me puedo quedar aquí? Es que tu sofá aunque no sea una piedra es bastante incomodo.

-¿Y a mi que? Tu has sido el que quería venir .

-Anda Lisbon,no seas mala¿no ves que estoy herido?

-Ahh no,no jane,por aquí no paso,al sofá YA.

-No.

-¿Desde cuando tenemos estas confianzas?

-Desde que …..-se queda callado-

-¿Desde que?

-Desde que me rompiste la nariz,y de eso hace ya tiempo.

-Al lado izquierdo.

Aparece una enorme sonrisa por los labios del consultor.

-Vale,estas son las reglas jane...como roques,te muevas demasiado,aparezca una mano tuya donde no deba o hagas cualquiera de alguna de tus bromas...Seré yo misma la que se encargue de romperte verdaderamente la nariz ¿Has entendido?

-Si,menos en la parte de la mano ¿donde no debe de aparecer?-se ríe entre dientes.

-A dormir.

Jane se echa al lado izquierdo,el también dormía con su esposa en ese lado...

Lisbon se tumbó en su cama,dispuesta a descansar.

-Lisbon-decia con voz baja.

-¿Que?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-se gira para mirarlo.

El también se gira-Por todo..-se quedan mirándose...

-Sabes que siempre te ayudaré.

-Lo sé.

Ahora era él el que se acercaba a ella a poco centímetros..

Lisbon no sabia que hacer..¿que era lo que iba a hacer?.optó por quedarse quieta,el se acercaba y ella no ponía obstáculos,siente unos labios tocando su frente,algo por lo que ella sonríe ¿por qué tiene que ser tan dulce?

-Gracias de verdad Teresa.

-De nada jane.-¿nos dormimos ya?.

-Nos dormimos ya.

-Pues callate.

El no le contestó.

Ella se durmió al cabo de poco minutos y él fingía dormir,abrió los ojos y permaneció mirándola...realmente era adorable...le quitó un mechón de su pelo y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.

-Lisbon-la llamo bajito.

No contestó entonces se acercó a su oído...

-Gracias por quererme-lo dijo bajito.

**N/A=**_Bueno jeje ¿que les parece?¿sigo?¿paro ya?¿Reviews? ;)_


	6. Motivos

**N/A=**_Holaa! aqui el capitulo 6 XD me gusta mucho este capitulo y espero que a vosotros os guste tambien._  
_Sigo diciendo Gracias a los que pasan y leen y como no,a los que dejan Reviews es lo mejor de escribir...leer que a mis lectores les gusta lo que escribo..eso me alegra el Día :)GRACIAS ! Y disfruten ;).  
_

Las 7 y otra vez esa horrible alarma avisando con despertarse,Lisbon acercó su mano al reloj y lo apagó con mucha dificultad,se pasó una mano por su pelo y parpadeo tres veces..de repente se acordó de anoche,Patrick Jane se quedó esa noche en su cama...

Vale Lisbon tranquila-se decía ella misma,notó algo agarandola por la cintura con fuerza,miro a su cintura y pudo comprobar que era el brazo de Jane,giro lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo,parecía dormido,miró otra vez a su brazo y no pudo evitar sonreir.

-¿Nos tenemos que levantar ya? Porque yo quiero 10 minutos más.

-¿Desde cuando estas despierto?-dijo sorprendida.

-Desde que esa horrible alarma sonó,al igual que tu.

-Ya,pero no tenemos 10 minutos jane.

-Anda,no se lo diremos a nadie..

-No jane,paso de dormir 10 minutos para después despertarme otra vez,además que nos quedaríamos dormidos.

-¿Y quien te a dicho que vayamos a dormir?

-¿A no?y entonces ¿que piensas hacer?

-Cerrar los ojos,cosa muy distinta a dormir.

-Ya-se empieza a reír.-Jane.

-Uhm?

-¿Que hace tu brazo rodeándome?

-Pues fíjate que es la misma pregunta que yo me hice nada mas cuando tuve conciencia esta mañana.

-¿Y la respuesta es?-dijo interesada.

El se queda unos segundos en silencio...-no tengo la respuesta.

-Ahh.

-Bueno...

-Jane,no se si lo has captado,pero quiero que quites tu mano,ya.

-La quito.

Cuando retira su mano Lisbon siente como una perdida de calor,algo que ella hubiera querido conservar esos 10 minutos más.

-Venga,a lenvantarse.

-Joo odio esto de madrugar.

-Pues como vengas todas las noches a mi casa vas a tener que hacerlo.

-¿Eso es una invitación?

-Para nada.

*En la CBI*

Lisbon y jane venían hablando o quizás discutiendo por el ascensor y después por el pasillo...

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Jane.

-Hola-dijo el asiático mirando.

-Buenas-dijo Rigsby sorprendido.

-Buenos días-dijo Van Pelt asombrada

-Buenos días -dijo también lisbon a los chicos.

-Un momento,¿por qué venís juntos?-pregunta rigsby.

Jane se empieza a reír y lisbon mira incrédula.

-¿Por qué estas tan pendiente de algo que no es Trabajo?.

-Es que no hay trabajo-dijo.

-Nos hemos encontrado abajo-

-No es verdad¿por qué mientes Lisbon?-dijo jane bastante gracioso.

-Porque esa es la verdad..-dijo mirándolo amenazante.

-Esta bien,es la verdad.

-Bueno ahora cada uno a lo suyo.-diciendo eso se marcha hacia su despacho.

-Esta claro que esa no es la verdad-dijo cho mirando a jane

En jane aparece una sonrisa por el comentario de su amigo cho.

-Entonces ¿no es verdad?-decía Van Pelt la mar de intrigada

-Esa es la verdad..

-Amm-decía la pelirroja desilusionada.

-No me lo acabo de creer-decía cho volviendo a su libro..

-Yo ya no pregunto más-agrego rigsby.

* Al cabo de 2 horas *

Lisbon sale de su despacho...

-Van pelt ¿nada nuevo?

-Nada jefa,por ahora no nos han llamado para ningún caso...

-Por ahora …-dice lisbon rodando los ojos.

-Venga Lisbon no nos arruines la fiesta...-No hay caso pues mucho mejor-dice con una gran sonrisa...

Tu que te crees ¿que yo tengo ganas ahora para un nuevo caso?-Quiero relajación ¿lo entiendes?

-No veas como estamos hoy...

Los demás miran de reojo a Rigsby,sabiendo que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo...

-¿Algo que decir Rigsby?

-nada jefa-dice tartamudeando.

-Venga lisbon apúntate a un juego con nosotros-decia jane divertido.

-estarás de guasa ¿no?

-Para nada-dice el muy seriamente..

-¿cuando hemos dicho algo de jugar?-decia el asiatico

-Eso¿cuando lo hemos dicho?-decia van pelt incorporándose de la silla

-Exacto¿Cuando?-agrego rigsby

-Pues ahora mismo lo acabo de decir yo...

-que juego ni que leches jane..-decía lisbon

-y ¿Por que no?-ahora mismo no hay caso...por ahora,entonces podemos darnos un capricho

Lisbon lo mira y coge una silla,se reúne con el resto del equipo..los demás se quedan bocabiertos...

-¿Y que juego es ese jane?-preguntaba la pelirroja intrigada.

-pues todavía no lo se -se ríe

Todos los demás ruedan los ojos...

-Que os parece que cada uno de nosotros elija a una persona para decirle en su cara que es lo que menos le gusta de ella o de el...-se rie antes de tiempo

-No-salta automaticamente Lisbon

–pues yo me apunto-dijo rigsby

-y yo,puede ser divertido-dijo cho

-Esos son mis amigos-dice jane orgulloso

-yo tambien me apunto-dice con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Todos miran intrigados a Lisbon...

-venga lisbon anímate mujer...

-Muy bien acepto...pero despues no quiero malas caras,ahh y con una condicion...

Todos-¿Cual?

-Que tambien digamos algo positivo de esa persona,si no la desanimamos completamente-mira de reojo a jane,mientras emboza una sonrisa y el tambien se rie

-perfecto ¿Comenzamos?-dijo jane con diversión como un niño de 7 años.

-¿y quien empieza?-dijo cho

-pues tu mismo...

vale...haber...Van pelt es un poco ingenua a veces pero tiene un fuerte carácter cuando ella quiere,ella se ha ganado la confianza de todos nosotros y ha demostrado ser una fantástica policía.

-la has descrito bastante bien...-afirmaba el mentalista

-tan malo no has sido Cho.-dijo van pelt

-yo nunca soy malo...

-te toca Grace..

-Muy bien,Rigsby es un verdadero glotón,siempre esta buscando algo con que comer,y la mayoria de las veces apuesta dinero con cierta persona y siempre pierde..pero tiene un grandisimo corazón y es eficaz en su trabajo.

-esta clarísimo -dijo Lisbon.-es un glotón.

Todos se rien.

-haber me toca...Cho creo que solo le he visto sonreír dos o tres veces en toda mi vida y es un tipo como podeís oír serio,pero un gran profesional y sobre todo un crack en los interrogatorios,debido a que dice las cosas sin rodeos...

-Ese es nuestro querido Cho...un magnifico.-dijo jane riendose.

Todo se empiezan a reir...

-¿vale repetir?-dijo cho debido a que el ya había jugado.

-Si lo deseas...

-Haber la jefa tiene un fuertisimo carácter debido a todo el trabajo y a una persona que la hace rabiar en especial,también es adicta al trabajo pero una gran profesional sin ella el equipo se vendría abajo,siempre es muy eficaz..

-Buena definicion-le toca jefa..-dijo rigsby

-Bueno haber ….-hace una pausa para pensar,solo quedaba jane,asi que tenia que hablar de él-Jane es un gran profesional en meterse en líos ademas de crearlos,es un gran cabezota a la vez que un gran manipulador ya que controla a todas las personas como el quiere...-ha cometido errores en su vida como cualquier persona en este mundo pero es incapaz de ponerse en paz consigo mismo y a patír de eso solo tiene una cosa en su cabeza...,pero el es una magnifica y brillante persona,tiene un gran sentido del humor y se mete a todas las personas en el bolsillo con gran facilidad,aunque muchas veces te meta en lios es una gran persona y quien lo conoce de verdad es incapaz de estar sin el.

Todo se empiezan a mirar..y a mirar fijamente a la jefa,Jane solo mira,sabe que ha dado totalmente en el clavo..

-bueno ¿a que ha sido chulo el juego?-dijo jane poniéndose en pie

-todavía quedas tu..-le recordaba rigsby.

-no porque ya se han dicho a todos y no voy a repetir a alguien...

-si,lo tendrás que repetir,ya que has sido el creador de este juego tu seras quien lo ejecute al final del todo...-dijo van pelt.

-Asi se habla..-dijo cho,ya que queria escuchar su definición.

-Gracias...

Jane no dice nada mas y empieza...

-Muy bien entoces Lisbon es como bien a dicho nuestro Cho obsesionada con su trabajo,pero es su vida...siempre esta muy cascarrabias debido a una cierta persona que no tengo el placer de conocer-dice riéndose,pero para cuando nota la mirada de todos amenazante-siempre es una gran seguidora de seguir las reglas,según ella,pero en verdad muchas veces las pasa por alto para ayudarme ,es una gran policía y gran compañera y siempre que necesitas ayuda ahí esta ella a tu lado..,pero lo mejor de ella es que ariesga todo lo que tiene para ayudarte o mejor dicho salvarte ...y le encantan mis bromas,diga lo que diga...

Todos empieza a mirar divertido a la pareja...

-Pero quien ha dado en el clavo a sido Rigsby con Cho-dice sin aguantar una carcajada

Todos se rien...

-que ocurre,no soy muy de sonreír...

-no,si lo sabemos,no hace falta que lo jures -dice riéndose mas

Suena el teléfono...para informar de un nuevo caso..

-Jefa un nuevo caso nos espera..

-marchando...

-enserio Cho deberías plantearte eso de sonreír mas-dice sin aguantar la risa rigsby

-y tu a eso de hacer una buena dieta...

-eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia..-dice mosqueado y yéndose los dos hacia el nuevo destino

….

-Así que me hacen gracias tus bromas...-dice rodando los ojos..

-Así que eres incapaz de estar sin mi...-dice silbando.

– Ohhh eres odioso...-dice caminando hacia el ascensor..

-Que va Lisbon! dice negando con la cabeza-soy una persona la mar de generosa,increíble y fantástica,como tu muy bien has dicho

-Que dices! ¿a donde vas inventándote todas esas cosas...?

-A investigar un caso..-dice riendo y entrando los dos hacia el ascensor.

Entran y jane la mira...

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunta Lisbon cuando nota su mirada

-Estaba pensando que cuando terminemos de resolver este caso,vamos esta noche,podíamos salir todos a algún otro sitio...

-¿Enserio jane?

-Y tan enserio.

-No sé..-dice mirándolo con picardía.-¿A donde nos llevarías?..

-Eso seria secreto.-dice guiñándole el ojo.-así que esta mañana nos hemos encontrado ¿no?-decia cambiando de conversacion.

Ella lo mira..-¿y que querías que dijera?

-Tal vez la verdad,me hubiera divertido.

-Claro,pero yo no...son muy mal pensados.

-Será porque tendrán motivos para pensar así ¿no te parece?

Ella se acerca a el..cada mas cerca,se aproxima a su oído..

-No,no me parece.-y con eso sale del ascensor dejando al mentalista desconcertado.

**N/A**=¿Les a gustado? Eso espero :S XD

_Y aquí __Podeis elegir para el proximo capitulo XD ¿que sitio quereis que jane elija? Estoy abierta a todas las ideas..me gustaria saber lo que a vosotros os gustaria XD Un _  
_¿Reviews quizá?_


	7. Carta Roja

**N/A=**_Holaa de nuevo! bueno este es por ahora mi capitulo favorito XD Gracias por pasarse y leer y a los que dejan Reviews ..Os adoro ;)_

_Disfruten de la lectura :) .  
_

El día transcurio rápido,un caso resuelto como muy bien dijo jane …

-Bueno chicos ¿unas pizzas?-soltó rigsby.

-Esta bien-dijeron van pelt y cho a la vez.

-¿pizzas?¿Por que no salimos otra vez? Lisbon quiere salir.-afirmaba lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

-De eso nada, a mi de me igual-Lisbon ya empezaba a mirarlo de reojo.

-Yo es que me tengo que ir -dijo van pelt.

-¿Irte? No tienes que irte a ningún lado -dijo rigsby pero automáticamente se calló cuando recibió un codazo por parte de van pelt.

-Yo estoy cansado-confirmaba cho.

-y a mi me a llamado Sara diciendo que tenia preparada la cena...

-¿Por que me parece a mi que no es cierto?-dijo Lisbon enarcando las cejas.

-Porque tendrás mucha imaginación jefa.-dijo van pelt.

-Lisbon tiene razón,he podido ver como tú,has callado a rigsby con un codazo en las costillas como cho por seguirte la corriente se a inventado su propia excusa y al igual que nuestro querido rigsby-dijo jane como no,con su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo de ese modo?-dijo van pelt.

-Porque esa es la verdad-dijo Lisbon.-el caso es ¿Por qué tanta excusa?

-Cho y rigsby empezaron a levantarse y a recoger rápido,dejando a van pelt con esa pregunta.

-No se jefa,preguntaselo a Cho,él seguro que te contesta.

-¿Y bien?-dijo mirando a cho,no con una mirada amenazante,al contrario era como divertida y eso a jane no le paso desapercibido.

-Jefa,creo que todos lo sabemos.

-Si y creo que es mejor que me vaya.-dijo rigsby

-Al igual que yo-agrego cho.

-¿Y todos os vais sin responderme?-dijo Lisbon.

-Jefa,creo que lo sabe tan bien como nosotros.

-¿Y tu no dices nada?-dijo mirándolo un poco irritada..

-Yo estoy contigo Lisbon -dijo con su sonrisa.-

-Haber grace explícate-dijo lisbon ya intrigada.

-Haber jefa,ya son 10 años y creo que habiendo tenido este tiempo de 6 meses todavía no os habéis aclarado entre vosotros..es hora de hablar ...Así que por eso os dejo.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo rigsby.

-Yo es que ya lo sé todo-agregó Cho.-y por eso estoy de acuerdo también.

-Adios- dijeron lo tres mientras se iban por la puerta y desaparecían por el ascensor.

En ese momento Lisbon entró en estado de "schock"¿Como era posible que ellos lo sabían?Bueno supongo que en parte lo sospechaba,pero¿como fueron capaces de hacer esto aquí y ahora?¿que hacia ella?¿hablaba? No sabia que palabras utilizar en ese instante...¿Se iba? No podía irse sin más...pero no hizo falta que ella hiciera nada.

-Pues bueno..¿Nos vamos nosotros?.

-¿Nosotros?-dijo sin más.

-Nos han abandonado..

-Pues simplemente vamonos a descansar.

-Pero yo quiero ir a algún sitio.

-Pero yo quiero estar en mi casa,darme una ducha,descansar y comer helados.

-En realidad suena bastante bien.

-Si,pero tu no estas en ese plan-dijo divertida.

-¿Ahh no?

-No,ya es hora de que te vayas a tu motel.

-No seras capaz de rechazar mi compañia-dijo abriendo la boca.

-Ya ves si soy capaz.

-Muy bien,pues andando ..

-Gracias por traerme Lisbon,mañana veré si a mi coche lo han reanimado.

-No hay de que...

-Buenas noches Teresa.

-Buenas noches Patrick.-encendió su motor y comenzó rumbo a su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo percibir un extraño aroma,no era el aroma de siempre,pensándolo bien era el aroma de él un aroma mezclado con hierbas y el perfume que él desprendía..Entró y cerró la puerta..enseguida se dio cuenta de la soledad de aquella casa,del silencio que se escuchaba,de la falta de peleas y de risas ...No habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya echaba de menos todo aquello vivido con él y en tan 2 noches.

Subió las escaleras y lo primero que hizo fue darse una buena ducha,el agua que caía sobre su pelo,su cara,sus hombros,su espalda..hacían que ella se relajara,cogió su pijama limpio y bajó las escaleras a preparar algo para su estomago ruidoso...

El timbre de la puerta hace que ella se desvíe un momento de la cocina y vaya a investigar quien pudiera ser a estas horas.

Cuando abrió la puerta no supo bien porque no se sorprendió de lo que veía,a un patrick jane con unas bolsas en la mano y una sonrisa reluciente en sus labios.

-Jane...-Cuanto tiempo-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Lisbon.

-Pasa..

-Muy amable.

-¿Y esas bolsas?

-Pues bueno me pareció buena idea comprar comida china y unos helados de chocolate para que no falte...

Ella solo pudo sonreirle,algo a lo que él le correspondió.

Comieron mientras se miraban,reian,charlaban y peleaban.

-¿Vemos una peli?-decia lisbon.

-Si,pero esta vez elige una buena.

-Umm...¿cuales te gustan?.

-Las de miedo-se reia.

-Ya,porque sera que no lo pense-dijo riendose también.-Veré a ver lo que tengo.

Lisbon subió las escaleras,tenia gran variedad de películas aunque la mayoría eran clásicas también tenia románticas,de acción,aventura y de terror,de todo un poco.

Buscó las de terror al final de la escalera,1408,la maldición,destino final..

-Miedo me das-dijo jane.

-Te he traído 4 ,para que elijas

-No jane,esa es la que mas miedo da...

-Juraría que ni la has visto-dijo jane

-Bueno,solo los 15 minutos por eso sé que da miedo.

-Entoces ¿por qué la has traído?

-A sido de las primeras en coger.

-Lisbon confía en mi,vemos la maldición.

-Uff

-Me tienes a mi-dijo con su sonrisa.

-No creo que me sirva de mucho...

-Me ofendes.

-Sé que no-dijo otra vez subiendo las escaleras y con una sonrisa.

….

-Aquí traigo almohadas.

-¿Almohadas?¿Almohadas para que?.

-Para taparme los ojos -dio carcajadas.

-Falta algo.

-Los helados.

A la vuelta lisbon traía los helados de chocolate...

-Bueno,ponla en marcha-decia lisbon con una almohada entre su barriga y una caja de helado de chocolate en sus manos.

-¿Preparada?

-No! pero cuanto antes la pongas mejor.

-Vale,vale ya esta puesta.

Durante la película Lisbon no pudo evitar gritar,taparse los ojos y abrazar sin querer a su consultor.

Jane por su parte disfrutaba observando la cara de pánico que tenia lisbon,disfrutaba de su abrazos desprovistos y de sus gritos terroríficos.

-Por fin a acabado-decia lisbon.

-No creía que aguantaras-dijo con risa jane..

-Ya..yo tampoco..

En ese momento se miraron fijamente los dos y se empezaron a reír,aparte de por sus gritos o por la película se reían porque ambos tenían chocolate en la boca.

-Tienes chocolate..-empezo jane.

-Y tu también.

Jane se acerco a ella y empezó a quitarle los churretes de chocolate que tenia en la comisura derecha...Lisbon se inmovilizó pero rápidamente hizo lo mismo que él...ambos se miraban,se miraban a los ojos pero mas tarde miraban la boca del otro..era una tentación demasiado provocadora para rechazarla...así que ambos se acercaban peligrosamente,hasta que por fin rozaron sus labios,un suave toque bastó para que lisbon sintiera escalofríos,jane puso su mano en la cabeza de ella para profundizar el beso y ella paso sus manos entre sus cabellos dorados..ambos querían mas que un suave toque así que en un extraño pacto abrieron la boca para encontrarse mas a fondo.

El beso se estaba convirtiendolo en pasional y salvaje,algo que no podían parar al menos que se quedaran si aire cosa que ocurriría si no hubieran llamado a la puerta en ese mismo instante.

Ambos se separaron al mismo tiempo,ella en un extremo y el en el otro,otra vez esa puerta avisando que alguien había detrás,lisbon empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y jane se quedó sentado en el sofá pasándose las manos por su pelo.

Cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con nadie

-Que extraño..-fue lo que salio de lisbon.

Su mirada se colocó en el suelo,había una carta..la cogió y volvió a mirar de derecha a izquierda pero sin éxito,entonces entró de nuevo en su casa.

Jane seguía sentado además de bastante pensativo,Lisbon permaneció de pie...sin saber muy bien en abrir el sobre.

-¿Quien era?-dijo con voz ronca.

-No lo sé,solo había este sobre en el suelo.

Jane rápidamente fue a su encuentro y cogió el sobre además de abrirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

…

_Querido Señor Jane y señorita Lisbon,sé que es muy bruto por mi parte escribir una nota de nuevo pero creo que es lo suficiente para comunicarnos,puedo observar que hay cierta conexión entre ustedes (aunque siempre lo a habido ¿no?)hace tiempo que no estamos en contacto señor jane desde que rechazo mi oferta de ser amigos, y me he preguntado ¿cual es la causa de este desplazamiento en encontrarme?¿de verdad te has rendido ya? O es que hay otro motivo para este desplazamiento sea como sea creo que sabemos los tres la respuesta y quiero informaros de ante mano que muy muy pronto estaremos cara a cara...De vuestro amigo...RJ..._

Encima acompañada claramente con una sonrisa de las suyas...

Jane rápidamente abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la salida...

-Es inutil-dijo lisbon sentándose en el sofá y en voz alta.

-Es unutil- volvió a decir.

**N/A=**_ ¿mal?¿bien?¿He metido la pata? jaja Espero que no sea así :S _

_Espero de verdad que os guste ¿merezco Reviews? ;)  
_


	8. Estrellas

**N/A=**_Hola a todos! Bueno aquí sigo con otro capitulo,que espero como siempre,os guste..Gracias por pasarse y leer y como siempre a los que dejan reviews ..Os lo agradezco ;) ..Disfruten de la lectura!_

Jane cierra la puerta lentamente,sabia perfectamente que no iba a conseguir nada corriendo en busca de él,pero tenia que intentarlo,cogió de nuevo la carta y empezó a observarla con detenimiento,él no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya..

-¿Lisbon?-la llamó débilmente.-¿Lisbon?-ahora mas fuerte.

-Estoy aquí-sonó desde la cocina.

El llego a su encuentro pero ambos se quedaron callados,no sabían que decir ni que hacer,Lisbon por su parte estaba haciéndose su café sabia que para los nervios no servían de nada pero ella necesitaba su café en esos instantes.

Jane estaba observándola,sabia que estaba nerviosa,intranquila y pensativa pero el tenia esos sentimientos multiplicados por dos.

-Jane ¿que hacemos ahora?¿que significa esa carta?¿que hacemos?-volvía a repetir dándole la cara.

-Para empezar Lisbon,tienes que llevarme a mi motel,tengo que recoger ropa ,lo segundo es que voy a quedarme aquí contigo hasta que yo lo vea oportuno,tercero y lo más importante tranquilizarnos,mientras esté aquí juro por dios que no permitiré que te ocurra nada ¿entendido?.

Lisbon asentía con la cabeza...-¿quieres un té?

XxxxXxxx

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a casa de Lisbon,ya con la ropa de jane y todo lo necesario para quedarse con ella,no se dijeron mucho en el camino,tenían guardado todo lo que sentían en su interior y sin querer sacarlo al exterior,ambos sabían lo que esa carta significaba..que en minutos,horas o con suerte días john el rojo estaría dándoles la cara. Jane no podía creer que por fin lo tendría cara a cara ...después de tanto tiempo ahora llegaría el final.

-Lisbon,sientate-le ordeno jane.

Ella obedeció y se sentó a su lado..ahora llegaría la larga conversación.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente-decia jane sin rodeos.

-Lo sé-decía lisbon mirándolo

-Sé que tienes miedo pero...

-No tengo miedo-dijo interumpiendolo-bueno,estoy mas bien asustada.

-No creas que eres la única.-le dijo con un tono apagado

-No necesariamente tiene que pasar nada Jane.

-Es que no va a pasar nada Lisbon.

Ella asentía firmemente con la cabeza,claro estaba que esas palabras no se las creían ni ellos mismos,pero no querían ser muy negativos,aunque ambos sabían con mirarse el poco optimismo que tenían ..pero también había algo que les sobraba a ambos..fuerza.

-Respecto a lo sucedido anteriormente quiero decirte que..

-No hace falta que digas nada jane.

-¿Enserio no quieres hablar de esto?

-no creo que queramos hablarlo ahora mismo.

-No es cuestión de querer Lisbon,..

-No te digo que mañana por la mañana no lo hablemos,pero ahora mismo es mejor que lo dejemos.

El no insistió mas …

-Tenemos que hablarle al equipo de lo de john el rojo.

-Si,tienen que estar informados..

Lisbon cogió su teléfono y marco a van pelt le explicó a detalle lo del sobre y su contenido,sobre cada una de las palabras que contenía,no iban a hablar con nadie mas de ese asunto hasta que no lo vieran apropiado,sabían que no habría huellas así que seria innecesario montar un escándalo..

Jane cogió de repente el teléfono..

-Escuchame atentamente grace,si por alguna razón mañana por la mañana a las 7 no te llamo son malas noticias así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer,no quiero asustarte,quiero informarte...¿entiendes?

-Si jane..¿por donde tendría que empezar?

-Pues por lugares aislados seguramente cabañas en campos..o lugares por el estilo...-pero todo esto es metafóricamente,no tiene y no va a suceder nada.

-Claro que no..mañana estaré atenta a la llamada.

-Gracias ..

-Adios van pelt-dijo lisbon en casi susurros.

-Adios a los dos...

Con eso se cortó la conversación y otra vez ese incomodo silencio.

-Es mejor irse a dormir..-dijo jane

-Vale.

Ambos subieron a la habitación,lisbon no replico en lo mas mínimo que el se quedara esa noche durmiendo a su lado...puso una pistola por si las moscas debajo de su almohada,sabría que no iba a dormir pero tendría que intentarlo..

Eran 1 de la mañana y sin éxito..Lisbon estaba pegada a su mesita de noche mirando de par en par el reloj,miraba pasar los segundos,los minutos y las horas...y cada vez era menos probable que se durmiera,jane permaneció cerca de ella era muy probable que ella no lo notara pero el si notaba que no estaba dormida...

-Lisbon ¿por que no pruebas a dormir algo?-dijo el lo mas suave posible..

Ella se giro desprevenida por su despertar y se asusto por lo cerca que estaba de ella,pero aun así se dio la vuelta y se quedo cara a cara con el.

-No puedo dormir-dijo también en voz baja.¿Y tu?.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

-Amm,creo que estamos demasiado juntos.

-A lo mejor si,demasiado.-Pero así estoy mas a gusto.-dijo sonriendole

-Yo también.-dijo corespondiendole a su sonrisa.

-Anda..duerme.-Lo dijo señalando su pecho para que pusiera su cabeza,algo que ella hizo,colocó su mano en su pelo...y le dio suaves toques.

-¿Mejor así?

-Ujum-fue lo único que dijo,respirando y cerrando los ojos,era increíble lo que ese hombre la hacia sentir.

-Me alegro...

-Jane-dijo casi sin voz.

-Uhm..-decia siguiendo dando los suaves toques a la cabeza de lisbon..

-Estoy cansada.

-¿Quieres dormir?..

-Me encantaría..

-Respira profundamente..

Ella lo hacia...

-Respira tres veces ...escucha mi voz,estas relajada y muy cansada...los ojos te pesan y quieres dormir...cierra los ojos Lisbon …... descansa.

Escuchaba como su respiración era regular y estaba convencido de su profundo sueño,Ella por fin estaba dormida,sabia que jane podía ayudarla a dormir y si no estuviera tan cansada no se lo hubiera pedido,el en cambio estuvo abrazándola hasta que el sueño le venció...

Ambos dormían abrazados fue un día largo,demasiado,demasiadas sorpresas,demasiadas noticias,demasiadas excitaciones durante el día de hoy...Desde la ventana aparecían las estrellas,no había nubes esa noche aunque desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos vieron el cielo estrellado que había esa noche...solo pudieron contemplar el ritmo de sus corazones en esos momentos.

Un estraño ruido hizo que jane se despertara,no sabia bien si habia oido bien y por eso estuvo atento a cualquier ruido al 100%,volvió a escuchar algo así que tuvo que despertar a Lisbon..

-Lisbon!...Eeee Lisbon! despierta-decia bajito pero dandole toques en el brazo para que se despertara.

Ella se despertó sobresaltada..-¿Que ocurre?...-decia con el corazon a mil..

-He escuchado ruidos...creo que estan forcejeando la puerta,pero tranquila.

-¿Que? decia cogiendo rapidamente la pistola ¿como me dices que esté tranquila jane?.

-Bueno..-se volvió a escuchar mas claramente los ruidos.

-Rapido jane ¿que hora es?-decia poniendose en pie..

-Las 5:13 ...

-Vale,mantengamos la calma...

Ahora se escuchaban pasos,la mano de Lisbon temblaba y jane estaba en frente de ella ,los pasos cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca,no tenian tiempo,no sabian que hacer...

-¿Que hacemos?

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar?-lisbon no sabia lo que jane tramaba o es que simplemente no sabia que hacer..

Los pasos estaban al otro lado de la puerta,lisbon apuntaba a ella,la puerta se abrió y apareció él,con una mascara o si se podia llamar así y increible que parezca con una pistola..

-Es mejor que suelte la pistola agente Lisbon...

-Eso deberia decir yo...

El se reia ,no creo que este en disposicion de exigir nada Teresa,En ese momento salieron dos tios enormes más detras de el,Jane cogió la pistola de Lisbon intentando hacer algo pero uno de ellos le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza,Teresa por su parte no podia hacer nada,uno de ellos se acercaba y ella intentaba huir pero inutil sacó un trapo humedo y lo unico que vió antes de quedarse dormida fue el cuerpo de jane tendido en el suelo...

**N/A=**_¿voy bien?¿mal?...xD Espero que os siga gustando ...:S ¿Reviews?_


	9. El sol se pone

**N/A=**_Holaaa! Lo siento,lo siento XD por no actualizar antes...pero ya estoy aquí con otro capitulo jajaja el 9 que espero esté a la altura y que lo disfruteis ..._  
_Gracias a los qe leen y como no,a los que dejan Reviews ;) ..DISFRUTEN ..  
_

-No cierres los ojos-es lo que la mente de Teresa Lisbon pensó antes de caerse al suelo,pero era inevitable aunque su conciencia le advirtiera.

….-...-...

A las 7:00 Van pelt estaba nerviosa y atenta a esa llamara...no recibía ninguna pero decidió esperar 5 minutos,podía ser que estuvieran dormidos o algo,cualquier cosa distinta a la de ser secuestrados por John el rojo.

Las 7:05..-Mierda-es lo que la pelirroja declaró en voz alta,inmediatamente llamó al móvil de su jefa pero absolutamente nada,de nada servia comprobar el de jane pero por si las moscas también telefoneó al suyo...y al parecer una pista

_El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos,deje su mensaje después de oír la señal..._

_-O _fuera de conbertura-esa era la pista,cuando llamó al móvil de su jefa simplemente era como si comunicara,como si se lo hubieran arrebatado y roto...pero el móvil de jane era distinto...

Inmediatamente grace llamó a cho y a rigsby informándoles de que no había recibido la llamada y quedando en la CBI para buscarlos y cortejar toda la información.

….-...-...

Jane se estaba despertando,moviendo se impaciente de un lado a otro y a la vez que ponía su mano en la cabeza..

-Dios,mi cabeza-decía mientras intentaba incorporarse,del sitio de donde estaba,estaba desorientado(como era lógico) así que tuvo que probar varias veces hasta que consiguió incorporarse del todo,con la mano todavía en la cabeza ahora intentaba abrir completamente los ojos para saber en donde estaba y que había pasado..

Cuando por fín lo consiguió pudo echarle una ojeada al lugar,no era un sitio oscuro ni mucho menos era muy luminoso,debido a las dos grandes ventanas que había,ahora el estado de la habitación era otra muy diferente ..la habitación parecía apagada,fuera de vida,era una habitación sin haberla usado durante años,de eso su aspecto,sucia y maloliente...Después de echarle una ojeada había algo que se le había pasado por completo de su cabeza¿Donde estaba Lisbon?...

….-...-...

-Bien Grace,¿que hacemos?-preguntaba asustadizo Rigsby..

-¿Y bien?-esperaba la respuesta Cho..

-Jane me dijo que buscara alguna cabaña en un bosque,abandona o cosas por el estilo que estuvieran aisladas ,pero lo primero hay que avisar a los jefes,sobre todo a bertram...que haya refuerzos buscándolos y ir a casa de la jefa donde seguramente ha pasado todo desde allí.

-Pues no perdamos ni un segundo mas-decia Cho yendo en dirección a su jefe Brandley,era nuevo,es decir llevaba solo 2 meses con ellos pero lo suficiente como para saber llevar el asunto..

…...-...-...

Frio,era lo que sentía Teresa Lisbon...Frio.

Estaba a punto de despertarse,pero no podía ni abrir los ojos,era lo que ansiaba en esos momentos estar completamente estable para pensar..pero simplemente estaba mareada,abría los ojos y lo veía todo borroso...

Se movía por ese mugroso suelo,escuchaba voces o simplemente era su imaginación...

Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo y esta vez había progresos ..se estaba despertando,se incorporo y se sentó,apoyando la cabeza en la pared...otra vez cerrando los ojos.

Tenia que abrir los ojos completamente,enfrentarse a la situación en la que estaba y en la que sin duda tenia que salir de esa.

Lo consiguió,consiguió abrir los ojos aunque no ponerse en pie,pero con eso bastaba,echo una mirada en donde se encontraba...-podia ser peor-pensó..luminosa,eso sí que era,aunque decir que estaba sucia era quedarse corta,sabia que esa habitación tenia toda la pinta de estar muerta..de no haberla utilizado en años pero cuanto mas la miraba más sabia que se estaba olvidando de algo...abrió los ojos de par en par..¿Donde estaba jane? No sabia donde estaba pero otra vez el cansancio y sueño la invadían ...era mas fuerte que ella y se quedó profundamente dormida.

….-...-...

Un puñetazo a la puerta no era suficiente para quitar toda esa ira que sentía,ni dos,ni tres ni aunque así siguiera toda la mañana,tarde y noche...ya agotado se deslizó hasta el suelo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza...-Otra vez no-decia a si mismo...

-Otra vez no ¿Me escuchas?-miraba de un lado a otro como si hubiera una cámara observándole.

-No dejares que me quites otra vez lo más importante de mi vida-decía eso casi en un susurro...

-Otra vez no...

Su frustración era incapaz de saberla,estar en esa habitación casi tentando a la suerte,sin saber lo que va a suceder y sobre todo sin saber donde estaba ella...

-¿Que has echo con ella?...¿ehh? ¿Donde demonios está? ..decía eso gritando y poniéndose en pie...-CONTESTA...-estaba totalmente desesperado.

-Tranquilo Patrick,no te sulfures -una voz reconocible salia desde alguna parte de esa habitación.

-Sabia que tenias micrófono y cámara en esta habitación.

-Tu como siempre tan suspicaz...no es bueno que te pongas de esa manera.

-¿Donde está?..

-Justo al lado tuya Patrick!

-¿Al lado mia?-decia mirando la habitación de un lado a otro..cuando de repente vió un trozo de pared rota y se podía ver a través de ella..se agachó y empezó a observar...era una habitación muy parecida a la que el estaba y entonces la vió tumbada y dormida o supuestamente dormida..

-¿Esta bien?-preguntaba debilmente sin saber muy bien la respuesta.

-SI,esta perfectamente solo un poco aturdida y adormilada ..por los calmantes que le hemos puesto pero que pronto estará como tu de espabilado...

-Hijo de puta …-Esto es conmigo,no con ella...

-Ohh,por Dios Patrick ,sabes perfectamente que ella está en esto tanto como tu...

-Ella no a echo nada,la guerra es conmigo no con ella...

-Siento no poder hablar más Patrick ….No tengo ganas,después tendremos una larga conversación los tres en mas adelante...

….-...-...

Abriendo los ojos y poniéndose en pie Lisbon definitivamente estaba asustada,no sabia lo que le iba a ocurrir pero sabia lo que pensaba y que seria lo mas lógico que pasase seguramente...pero estaba asustada porque no sabia por qué estaba sola..y sobre todo ¿Donde estaba jane en estos instantes?¿donde lo abrían puesto?..

-¿Lisbon?

Esa voz hizo que ella recorriera toda la habitación con la mirada..¿de donde provenía?se movió por toda la habitación pero nada..

-¿Jane?-pregunto ella extrañada...no sabia si había escuchado bien o estaba alucinando.

-Estoy aquí,en la pared-saco una mano por el hueco para que pudiera verlo..

-Dios Jane!...rápidamente fue a su encuentro...

Se tumbó para ver si lo veía ...el también se estaba tumbando para verla..

-¿Estas bien?

-Si si estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Si..

-¿Por que nos han separado?-decia ella queriendo una respuesta.

-No lo sé..

-Quiero estar contigo...si voy a vivir poco.

-NO digas eso ni en broma ¿me escuchas?-decia pasando su mano para tocarle la cara y lo hizo..

-Es lo que va a pasar jane..-

-No va a pasar eso...

Ella cerraba los ojos ante su contacto …

….-...-...

-¿Alguna pista?-decía Rigsby

-Nada,solo el poco de sangre aquí en el suelo..-decia van pelt.

-Le abran golpeado la cabeza-decia cho

-Es lo más lógico..-dijo rigsby

-¿Has encontrado muchas cabañas solitarias por el campo o bosque?-dijo cho acercándose a van pelt..

-La verdad es que bastantes...

-No desesperemos,los encotraremos-decia rigsby aunque sin mucha esperanza en su voz...

…..-...-...

Ambos estaban pegado a la pared,cada uno en su lado pero terriblemente cerca también si no fuera por la pared que los separaba...Sus cabezas estaban juntas aunque ellos no lo supieran..

-Tengo miedo-dijo Lisbon..-y se que no soy de esas,que soy fuerte y todo eso pero en este momento No lo soy..

-Ni tu ni yo Lisbon...ni yo,pero tenemos que serlo ¿lo entiendes? ..

-Si..

-Cantame una canción..-decia jane.

-Por dios jane no estoy para bromas..

-No es broma,cantame..

-No se cantar..

-Miente-se reia-el que no sabe soy yo pero te he escuchado tararear y por lo que puedo oír no cantas nada mal …

-No creo que sea el momento para cantar..-

-Por favor..dijo el..

-Ohhh se quejaba ella...-no sabia que podía cantarle...en ese momento la luz del atardecer le llegaba...rozaba su cara y jane solo podía ver la luz a través de sus manos

_Sólo cierra los ojos,  
El sol se pone.  
Vas a estar bien,  
Nadie puede hacerte daño.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo.  
_

_No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana,  
Cariño todo está en llamas.  
La guerra afuera de nuestra puerta sigue azotan,  
Se aferran a esta canción de cuna.  
Incluso cuando la música se ha ido, ido ..._

_Sólo cierra los ojos,  
El sol se pone.  
Vas a estar bien,  
Nadie puede hacerte daño.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tu y yo estaremos sano y salvo._

Jane reflejo la peor sonrisa desde hacia años,sonrisa tristona las que se ven en la películas en una situación trágica,se escuchaba tan bien la canción viniendo de ella...había elegido la mas apropiada

ojala pasara lo que había dicho...que ambos estarían sanos y salvos... metió la mano por el hueco esperando rozar la suya y tal y como esperaba así fue encontró su mano ella se sorprendió abrió los ojos y le dio un suave apretón aferrándose a el completamente y el le devolvía el apretón diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que el estaba allí con ella siempre...

**N/A=**_jeje bueno ¿que? ¿os a gustado? Eso espero jajaj_

_La cancion es :Taylor swift - safe and sound ..me parecia que quedaba muy bien con el momento XD ¿Reviews?  
_

_Nos vemos ;).  
_


End file.
